The Guard of the Council of Friendship
by Stormchaser8
Summary: This is a story set just after season 4... It is about the new Personal guard set up to protect Twilight and her friends as they begin their new life with Twilight's castle. This is not done yet and Constructive Criticism is appreciated


"Remember, don't look back to what you've lost or won only look forward to what needs to be done." Storm's head swirls with this line as he looks forward towards the ceremony. Six ponies look back at him with judging faces ready to pounce at the slightest imperfections. "Deep breaths now… Just deep breaths" Storm lets his eyes dart to the pony speaking, a small black coloured earth pony dressed in brand-new shiny gold armour. It was surprising to see him nervous like this… Shades as he is called was always comfortable in the centre of attention, until now. A purple alicorn steps forward out of the group to address the crowd gathered just outside her castle. "My fellow citizens of Ponyville. I have only been given my role as princess for a short time, but my goals are clear. To spread the magic of friendship across our great land, this is not only my task but a quest with all of my friends. Today we gather to anoint our own personal guard gifted from the two sisters; these ponies have been chosen to represent us in the best way possible with friends and against foes." Looking down on us the princess began what would be the most nerve-wracking moment of my career to date. "Do you, our guards promise to dedicate yourselves to the goals and values set upon by the kingdom?" We all stand up, just s little bit straighter and reply with all our mustered confidence "I will." The princess nods slightly before continuing. "Do you, our guards promise to protect our lives under all costs?" "I will." "And do you, our guards promise to do your duty with the utmost care and consideration to you fellow pony?" "I will." The princess smiles, happy with our response. "Then, I Princess Twilight Sparkle, on behalf of all the Council of Friendship anoints you as our personal guards." The crowd cheers and Princess Sparkle calls us up to our respected positions. Storm stands next to the fabled Rainbow Dash, element of loyalty and the element he represents. They all smile as a picture is taken to be circulated all across the country in various different newspapers. Storm knew that even now their first adversaries were watching them, waiting for a time to strike at the newly formed throne.

The seven guards were not picked at random. Each had qualities suitable to the task needed. Since there had never been a council formed in the royal circles of Equestria the stance on Royal Guard structure had to be changes, there could not be just one leader like Shining Armour, there had to be a group of leaders to represent each of the Elements of Harmony. Each of Storm Chasers' team had similar personalities to each element: Storm was loud, brave and a good fighter, arguably the best in the squad. Being a part of the disbanded PDT (Pegasi Drop Trooper) team Storm knew how to fly well and had represented the royal guards in many flying shows. The next pony is Shades; the small black earth pony is a troublemaker in the simplest sense. He is crude, inappropriate and so much like Pinkie Pie that if he painted himself in pink he would win a lookalike contest. Shades is small but agile, able to get in between a foe and mess with him. He obviously represents the element of laughter. One of two mares in the group is the next pony along was Rarity representative, Diamond Dancer, the unicorn is a strong, independent fashionista, more into wearing than creating Storm was sure Diamond and Rarity would get into long discussions about threads. The pony standing in the middle is Arctic Luck a unicorn almost bred for battle, his family were Personal Guards to princesses for generations with his fate being decided from the day he was born… Almost, when he failed to be a part of Celestia's personal guard he was nearly discarded from his family. So he worked and worked and proved his worth in magic to gain his position here today. The next pony along represented honesty, an earth pony with, for his average size had the strength of five griffons. Stone Dawn pretty much arm wrestled his way into his spot, being backed up by his way of telling people exactly what they were doing wrong. The last pony on the line represented Fluttershy, Swift Fog is a dark coloured Pegasus. She shows kindness to not only friend but foe. Swift is the quietest of the group, too quiet the rest of them wondered if she actually breathed. This worked to her advantage though as she is able to sneak up behind any pony without them hearing her before it's too late. Storm wanted to put his ear up to her chest to see if he could hear anything, not yet though, one day he'll have the courage.

Pictures were quickly over and the crowd disperses, going back to their usual jobs and hobbies. Princess Sparkle brings everyone inside towards the throne room where they all me the last two of the group, "Big Joe" as every pony calls him represents Spike the dragon this pony is a brute of a pony but that allows him to wear heavy armour, making him an absolute tank. The last of our team is Dark Tail, a quiet unicorn officially "representing" Discord but he is more of a security measure to watch him after the last bullshit he pulled. Princess Sparkle sits us all down, our new swords and shields sit on a case by the door ready and customised for action. She looks at all of us before speaking "Now we all know that my friends and I have been attacked extensively after our council was formed. It seems we have a long way to go before the Magic of Friendship encompasses all of Equestria, now the group most prominent at the moment is this one… " Rarity floats over a small box, inside are photos taken inconspicuously, they look like tourist photos but they show the hideout of the bandit group attacking the council. "They hide in a mountain outside Ponyville, having made it before anyone knew there was work going on inside the mountain." Storm looks at the pictures carefully placing in his mind where this was in actual Ponyville. Only a small field separated the hideout and the town, they could attack in only twenty minutes! Twilight continued "They are not your usual bunch of rebellious bandits, they're organised" "Well obviously!" shouts Shades "No ponies going to do what they've done without careful planning!" "hmm yes.." Arctic speaks for the first time today pushing back Shades from the pictures "They certainly are organised, but look at these pictures… We can't attack them head on; they'll see us before we have even left Ponyville!" Arctic is the tactician of the group, he learnt how to move an army into a flanking manoeuvre before he could count. "We'll need to find a way to get at the group from a different point before we can even think about trying to disable them." Stone takes his turn to talk "I don't mean to sound rude but, what have these guys actually done?"


End file.
